Love Can Break the Hell That Your In
by RuClaAravel
Summary: Kagome doesn't care what anyone thinks and lives with an adopted mother. What happens when Inuyasha wont deal with it and curiosity gets the best of him, until he has to help? Rated for violence, future lemons and limes.
1. Meeting Kikyo

_**Meeting Kikyo**_

The smell of toast and sausage reached the nose of the sleeping figure on the bed and she turned in her sleep. Raven black hair with red highlights tossed about all around the pillow that rested beneath this beauty's head as a smile crept up upon her full pink lips. She sniffed the air in her sleep as a light moan came from her, making it known that subconsciously she was hungry though she didn't want to wake up from the peaceful sleep that she was under.

Someone tried to open her door though it was locked. Her eyes shot open as she heard the door knob rattle and her heart started racing before she realized what time it was and knew who the intruder was.

"Clare, knock it off. I'm up." she groaned and rolled over to the other side of her bed against the wall.

"Up my butt! Get out of bed Kagome! NOW!" Clare yelled from the other side of the door. She had stopped rattling the door knob, but continued with banging on the wood instead.

Kagome's hands flew to her ears to block the unwanted noise from her sensitive ears. Her hearing was very sensitive especially in the morning when she had just woken up. Her blue eyes flashed with flecks of red in them making them look like a icy fire.

"Ok, Ok, ok! I'm up I swear just stop please! Kami!" Kagome yelled and threw her head back against her pillow as the banging stopped. Icy fire glares were shot at the ceiling as she tried to calm the now pounding headache that she had though the smell of sausage quickly soothed her and she jumped out of bed only to fall flat on her butt because of a head rush from standing to fast. She groaned and got up holding onto the bed before rushing over to the door, stumbling with the lock and throwing open her door to continue running down the stairs and rushing into the kitchen though stopped quickly and looked around.

Her adoptive mother Clare stood over the stove as she finished cooking the remains of the last batch of sausage and eggs. Souta, her adoptive brother, looked at her before returning to the homework he had forgotten to do and was now rushing threw it as he jammed food into his mouth. She smiled and walked around the table after ruffling Souta's hair, quickly taking her seat and grabbing a plate from the middle of the table and putting a small amount of food on her plate that was quickly flooded by Clare's choice of food as she always thought that Kagome needed to eat more.

"Morning. How is everyone?" came her calm but ice cold voice.

"Don't use that tone with me missy and morning yourself. You might want to hurry dear or you're going to be late."

"Feh." Was her only response to Clare telling her what to do. Though none the less she finished her food quickly and raced back up to her room.

Kagome turned around to lock her door though quickly swung around as she had a feeling of being watched. Her gaze darted around the room before she looked out the window and saw a retreating figure jump into a black jaguar and drive off. She sighed before looking at the note that hung from her window.

'Well, well, well. Looks like you've found yourself a wonderful knew family, though don't worry I'll have my slave back soon. So enjoy your stay there while you can, Im watching you, baby.

Naraku'

Kagome glared at the note and quickly crumbled it up before throwing it at her wall. It bounced off and landed in the trash can next to her desk as she growled low in her throat before slumping onto her bed.

'Why cant he just leave me alone? Its bad enough that he tortured me and then threw me into jail for something I didn't even do, though when I stole the car and went joy riding he didn't turn me in? I don't get him, the man that calls himself my father... HA! Slave owner would be the proper term... Im nothing but a punching bag for him.' she thought to herself before she let out a long sigh and slid from her bed over to her closet. She threw open the door and gasped at the sight of all the clothes in there.

"What the hell?" she questioned running her hand over all of the different types of fabric. Her hands stopped on a section of really soft material but quickly continued down the row. Most of them were the dark colors of blood red, black, or dark blue, but a few were dark green and brown. Shoes lined the bottom of the closet along with a new backpack and she laughed before picking out a blood red shirt that was off the shoulder and drew a little attention to her chest as an oval hang in the center of it. Next she pulled out a pair of black baggy pants that had many different pockets all over it before going to her draws and she found new underwear as well. She grabbed both of which she needed before heading to the bathroom.

She stood in the shower for what seemed like an eternity though what was really only about a good twenty minutes. She clambered out of the warm water and dried herself off before dressing. Her hair was a problem as she tried to find out what to do with it. Finally she threw it up into a upside down bun and spiked the loose ends. She nodded and loved her look. She never wore makeup unless it was to cover up the bruises that she used to receive from her father though most the time she just said they were from all the sports that she played so she got away with it.

Kagome skipped out of the bathroom and back to her room grabbing her backpack and skateboard before running down the stairs and throwing her stuff onto the couch (not her skateboard that she laid against the wall. Don't worry, I skate and throwing your board isn't the best thing) and moved back into the kitchen.

"Hey Souta, need some help with that?" she questioned looking at his homework. Yes she was good at school work, but she never did it herself. She grabbed it away from him quickly explaining a way to cheat on it though still get the correct answer.

"Thanks Kagome, I needed that." he smirked and socked her in the arm only to be hit back though they quickly stopped this when Clare walked in.

"You ready missy?" she asked then smiled seeing she was wearing the clothes that Clare had bought her. "You like those huh?"

"Oh Kami! (God) Thank you so much for these." said Kagome as she stood and walked with Clare into the living room before grabbing her stuff and walking out the front door to the blue Volts Wagon bug and sat in the front seat.

"You excited about school?" questioned Clare as they began to drive towards Kagome's new school.

"What do you think? Its school for one, and for two I'm going to be the only new kid there as its in the middle of the year. I hate being new."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." reassured Clare.

The rest of the ride was silent though as they pulled into the school Kagome felt an odd twist in her stomach and she wanted to crawl into a corner and just hide though she knew she couldn't. Her heart skipped a beat as the car stopped and she nodded to herself saying.

"...Ok..."

Clare watched as Kagome slid from the car and then turned back around to the car to grab her bag. She sighed seeing straight through her 'adoptive' daughter's 'tough' side and new she was scared and nervous about the different style here.

"Good luck, Kagome. Have fun." said Clare as she drove away and Kagome sighed.

"Ya right..." slowly she turned only to see a lot of hot guys and slut girls hanging over them. Though to her pleasure most of their gazes were on her, but not to her pleasure all the girls were sending her daggers of death. One especially caught Kagome's eyes as she walked toward her and Kagome tensed.

"You must be the new girl." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest before continuing. "You know you could be beautiful and the second most popular girl in school? I could help you there."

"What makes you say that?" retorted Kagome, completely ignoring the popular comment.

"HA! Look at what you're wearing for one and the way you act. Just by standing there its easy to see that you don't belong here." came the girls' snotty response.

Kagome pretended to sneeze though in it she said. 'Bull Shit.' then looked back up at the girl in front of her and shrugged at her disgusted look.

"Sorry I'm allergic to bull shit." spoke Kagome(Guess what movie that's from)

"Excuse me!" bellowed the girl.

Kagome just smirked and continued.

"You heard me, bitch. Now get out of the way before I make you." she growled low in her throat and narrowed her eyes at the girl in her way.

"Good luck!" retorted the girl as a black aura formed around her hands and gasps could be heard all around.

"Oh a miko huh? Don't worry your not the only one here like that."

"Mark my words, new girl. Your going to regret this day." the blackness now encircled both of them as if making a promise between them before it dissipated and a boy ran up beside her.

"Kikyo is this girl bothering you?" he questioned.

"Kikyo? What kind of a name is that?" Questioned Kagome

"Well would you mind telling me yours?" glowered Kikyo.

"Sorry dirt doesn't deserve to know my name. Buh-bye." she said smartly and pushed past Kikyo and the boy with a smirk on her face. Maybe she would enjoy this...

**Ok go easy on me because this is my first fic ever and I'm a little nervous on what your going to say. I know it was short but it was the best I could do at the moment. I need views though because if I don't get at least two I'm not going to continue with it. Ok well thanks guys and hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Love Can Break the Hell That Your In._ **

**Your loving writer, RuCla Aravel**

**P.S It will get better I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Though believe me I wish I did. Hehe**


	2. No Backing Down

Recap: "Sorry dirt doesn't deserve to know my name. Buh-bye." Kagome spat smartly pushing past Kikyo and the boy, as a wide smirk unfolded onto her lips. Perhaps she would enjoy this...

Chapter Two:

Kagome strode up the grante steps of the school that would now become her dungeon. People glanced at her from all directions and from both genders, she welcomed them, not caring what they thought of her as she never did. She was on a high with the defeat of what's her face... Kaky? Kokie?... Kiki? Kikyo! Why did that name seem oddly familiar to her? She shrugged these confusing thoughts off, but quickly wished she hadn't as she suddenly became aware of the whistles and cat calls from males in her direction. Her icy fire eyes narrowed while she clenched her fists and walked faster up the steps.

'What's their problem? Haven't they seen a girl before?' Kagome thought to herself as she rolled her eyes, waiting in anticipation of what the school would look like.

Behind the 55 white granite steps, that hid most of the school from the veiw of the street, was a large, almost castle like building, causing Kagome to stop in mid step as her eyes searched the building. It was huge! Three stories, with towers on each end, and beautifully decorated stained glass. Her jaw hung open for a few moments before she realized that she was almost drooling. As she looked back at the front doors, which were two very large glazed mahongany doors, she noticed another ten or so steps up to him and a group of boys sitting on them, with letter men jackets... 'Ugh, jocks...' (no offense to any jocks who might read this) The others who weren't wearing the jackets, were a bunch of under dressed females who she was sure, no longer had their virginity and that at least half of the guys were losers looking for a girl to "have it with" or had already lost their virginity and were looking to give some more away to any girl who wanted it... as long as they were, in their opinion, 'hot'...

Kagome quickly lost interest as discust filled her body and she quickly walked toward the doors, desperate to get them out of her sight, but there was one male who wouldn't take his eyes off of her. He also didn't seem to care where his eyes lingered. She quickly drew up a hand and flipped him off with a discusted glare on her face and anger in her eyes, before she continued toward the doors. 'Almost there, just keep walking.' She thought to herself, trying to keep calm. Kagome growled as she noticed that he was still watching her.

Koga smirked as he saw her stomp away and his gaze moved down her body to rest on her swaying hips and he patted one of the guys next to him on the shoulder before walking towards the enraged female. He knew her from a long time ago though he guessed she didn't recognize him as he had changed a lot. He began running because of how fast she was moving and finally he came up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome had a feeling he would follow her and that she was being watched by not only this males eyes. She hoped he would come up and do something to her so that she could release at least some anger and show the others around and watching that she wasn't interested in their crap. She smirked when a hand rested on her shoulder and the scent of to much calone infected her sensitive smell.

"Bad move." was all she said before immediately stopping in mid stride to grab his arm and fling him over her shoulder, watching him land helplessly on the ground. She looked down at him and smirked at the amazement on his face, but he wasn't hurt, which dissapointed her.

"What?" she questioned, letting her annoyance be heard in her words, before crossing her arms over her chest, only making them look bigger then usual.

"How did you...?"

"Years of training. What do you want?" she answered his question before he even finished and had sent one of her own spiraling at him.

His astonished face went back to the smirk that it had been before she had distracted him. A low laugh immited from his mouth before he answered her.

"I want you." He answered smartly, but seeing the anger on her face, he quickly finished what he was saying. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me, Kagome Higurashi. I've changed a lot I know, but I still haven't forgotten the promise you made to me the day we started going out." he finished and stood up and noticed he was a good six inches taller then her now and he smiled down at her.

"Koga?" One eyebrow cocked as she became confused, but the confusion was gone in a second when he winked at her and she let a smirk slide to her lips as he nodded his answer, causing her to nearly pounc on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh my Kami!" She yelled into his ear and he laughed in reply.

"Glad you remember me, Babe." Koga answered as he smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, resting his hands alittle lower then they should have been, which she quickly fixed by pulling away from him.

"Remember?! How could I forget!? Koga, I grew up with you!"

"Yes I know and my feelings for you have only grown stronger since." He stated as she drew away from him and stole a kiss from her cheek.

"Koga, you know that I don't feel the same way." Kagome said looking up at him through dangerous eyes, as if threatening him to question her.

"You're my woman, Kagome, and always will be, in time you will see that." Koga nearly growled then relaxed and went to grab one of her hands, which she quickly pulled away.

Kagome's blue eyes flashed at him for calling her his woman, and she really wanted to hit him in the face, yell at him, embarass him in front of all the other males, but she knew that it wouldn't do anything. She quickly turned from him and began running up the stairs toward the doors, but Koga obviously didn't mind, which she knew, as he had perfect veiw of her rear.

"I have to go to the office. I'll catch up with you later."

Inuyasha's eyes strained as he caught a glimpse of the black aura that swarmed around Kikyo, but the other figure, who he assumed would soon have the shit beaten out of him for trying to get with his girl. When the black cloud dissipated, the figure behind Kikyo was still hidden and he growled as she wanted to see the guy so Inuyasha could beat him up later. Slowly he turned his back on the commotion, closing his eyes and resting his head on the tree, waiting for his friends, Kikyo could take care of herself.

Supposedly there was going to be a new girl coming to the school, but Inuyasha doubted that she would last long as most people didn't, especially with Kikyo and the Jocks trying to get to her... It always worked. Kikyo ruled the school, and so did he. Inuyasha figured she would last a week, if that, and then stop coming entirely. He was jerked from his thoughts when the door nearest him swung open and gold met brown, causing Inuyasha to snort before closing his eyes again, ignoring the new comer.

Miroku walked toward his friend before sitting down, crossing his legs and letting his backpack fall to the ground.

"Seen Sango yet?"

"Feh."

"Okay, I can see your not in a talking mood, but have you seen her?"

"Monk, you want to see her, you get up off your lazy ass and go find her yourself." Inuyasha growled. "Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes quickly opened, hearing his friends short reply, before raising an eyebrow and waiting for the information.

"Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and go see her yourself?" Miroku shot back at him then quickly regretted it as a twig hit him in the forehead. "Fine baka!... I'd give her all the time she needs. She isn't leaving any time soon." He stated with a grin, remembering what he had seen before he had walked to their usual tree.

"Do tell."

"Oh there is nothing to really tell. She just told Kikyo off like the slut she is, then walked away like a pro." Interrupted a delicate female voice.

Both males looked up at the black haired girl, wearing a pink tank and low rise flare jeans.

"Hello my beautiful." Miroku greeted her with a drooling look over his face.

Inuyasha merely nodded his head in her direction before asking her more about the girl.

"Don't call my girlfriend a slut Sango, and how do you know this?"

"Miroku, unless you want a hand print on your face **before** you go into class, I suggest you keep your hand off of my butt!" Sango yelled, hitting Miroku in the shoulder with her biology book and watching him wince, before turning back to the grinning Inuyasha.

"I watched it happen as I got out of my car. I don't know why you defend her, even you call her a slut sometimes." Sango stated simply.

"She is my girlfriend Sango! Do not call her a slut! I only say that when she truly is being one." Inuyasha growled, clearing forgetting that he had asked her a question.

"When isn't she being one?!" Sango nearly yelled before continuing, "Why do you go out with her? She has cheated on you ten times, told lies straight to your face, placed you under enchantment spells, speaking of which are you under one right now?"

Inuyasha was on his feet in minutes while his hands clenched, though inside he knew she was right. He wanted to hit her for saying that, but he would never hit a girl, that was one thing he learned which his brother did not. His eyes darted to Miroku watching him move in front of her, protecting her from Inuyasha's rage.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled and walked into the school with his head down. He turned the corner, barely feeling the body slam into his own before he growled and looked at the person through his bangs, thinking for a minute it was Kikyo before his vision cleared.

A gasp escaped Inuyasha's lips as gold crashed with icy blue fire and he felt the world melt away from him, leaving him staring in the eyes of a goddess. His eyes drifted down her body marking every curve that her blood red shirt gave off and the tanned color of her hips which shown from her baggy black pants falling slightly. She was wearing his favorite color which only added to his amazement with her.

He was drawn from his dream by a cold deathly voice.

"Get out of my way or take a picture. It will last longer, that way you can stare at me all day."

Inuyasha growled, shaking his head, and straightening up to his fullest height before speaking to her. "Bitch, don't talk to me like that. You're the one that ran into me, wench."

"What did you just call me, half breed?" Kagome questioned dangerously.

"Watch it wench. You don't want to be on my bad side." Inuyasha warned her, hearing the word half bread.

"No you don't want to be on mine, but I'm sure I don't want to be on your good side either."

Inuyasha lost it. His hands came up and pushed against her shoulders knocking her into the lockers that were embedded in the wall. Kagome's hands came up across her chest before they began to glow, but unlike Kikyo, her aura was white. Inuyasha slammed his fist into the locker next to her head, dinting it in, but was shocked to find him a moment later against the other wall opposite of her. His head rang and he shook the black away from his sight to see his body had made an imprint in the lockers. She had thrown him into the lockers!? Oh, it was payback time and he would make it worth his while. The goddess had become a devil.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to strike a lady?" Kagome questioned calmly.

"Shut it, wench!" Inuyasha yelled, baring his canines in her direction.

Miroku and Sango ran into the school, hearing a commotion and Sango gasped seeing the new girl with her hands in front of her, glowing white, while Inuyasha was inside of the lockers. Other members of the school were now filing into the school to see what was going on as Miroku went over to Inuyasha, but before he could touch him, Inuyasha was out of the lockers and standing over Kagome again.

"Inuyasha, knock it off!" Sango yelled.

"You stay out of my way, wench. Other wise you'll have more then just a mere headache next time we meet." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear causing her to shiver from the depth of his voice and the thrill it sent down her spine. Not from fear, but something else that she couldn't quite place.

Inuyasha pushed off the lockers away from her and walked towards the entrance of the school, pushing pasted gasping school members who were looking at the new girl and then to the imprint of Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha shoved the doors open, running into none other then Kikyo.

"Inu-baby, are you alright?"

Inuyasha leaned against her small body, resting his head against the small of her neck and shoulder, and growling when he felt nothing but emptiness. She was in his arms, but it felt like she didn't belong there, no matter how much he told himself she should, he knew it was wrong.

"Are you alright? Not many people can stand up to Inuyasha." Sango questioned the girl, looking her over with worried eyes and her eyebrows raised.

"I'm fine." Kagome growled at her, pushing off the lockers. "Who are you?" She questioned as glares were sent from her and at her from the crowd that was slowly leaving.

"I'm Sango and this is Miroku. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Does it look like I'm hurt? I can take care of myself, Sango. Inuyasha is probably in more pain then I am." Kagome answered smartly and rudely. "I saw the look on his face when I slammed him into the lockers. That doesn't happen a lot does it?"

"What's your name?" Miroku questioned, making his appearance known.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm new here."

"We know." Sango and Miroku answered at the same time. They looked at each other and glared before Sango turned back to Kagome.

"We're Inuyasha's friends. So some advice; you really don't want to be on his bad side. No, he never gets the crap beaten out of him ever."

"And with the rare few, there have never been any girls; they are all to busy drooling over him." Miroku added in, but piped down when both Sango and Kagome glared at him. Jeez they both had the same glare… but Kagome's was worse.

"The point is Kagome." Sango turned back to look at her before speaking again. "The rare few that do stand up to him; don't go to this school, are in wheel chairs, or…"

"…Dead." Miroku finished for her receiving another glare.

"He has actually killed people?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Not him, parse, but his 'buddies' that always hang out with him. He will only do so much, like putting people in wheelchairs, but even still, you don't want to get on his bad side." Sango said this again shaking her head, hoping that she would get the hint and live Inuyasha alone. She didn't want to see Kagome put through what others had been.

"That's nice, but I'm not looking for any friends, Sango. So, if you're trying…" Kagome paused for affect then continued. "You're wasting your time. Again, I can take care of myself."

Sango and Miroku both didn't know what to say to that and watched her turn and walk away down the hallway. Sango looked at the beaten up lockers and shook her head, wondering what this was all going to amount to, but Miroku was the first to speak.

"Great. Now have a pissed off, ass kicking girl at our school, who wont take our advice. She is most likely going to end up in the hospital if she doesn't stay away from Inuyasha, yet she doesn't care? What the hell is wrong with this girl?!" Miroku yelled the last part, gaining the questioning stares of a few girls passing and he quickly left Sango's side, grabbing one of their hands and kissing it gently. "My lady, your beauty and fairness cause my heart to ache in my chest, begging me to ask you this beloved question in earnest request."

Both girls looked at each other before giggling like five year olds. Miroku was pretty popular, especially with the ladies, as he was one of Inuyasha's friends, but that didn't stop his hands from wondering.

"Will you be so kind and bare my children?" Miroku asked with widened eyes that began to water like a lost puppy. Sango rolled her eyes but had to admit he was pretty good at that, her eyes went to the girl he had asked seeing her face had gone completely pale.

'Oh great…' Sango thought before walking over to the three and hitting Miroku on the back of the head. She turned to the two girls, smiling politely before nodding her head in apology and dragging him off by his ear.

"You baka, the problem that we have here is not your dick being lonely!" Sango had said this quite loudly causing people to look at them curiously, but they went unnoticed. "You talked about Kagome and what is wrong with her, well look at Inuyasha! He is used to running this school like the back of his hand! Now that Kagome showed up he won't be able to do that anymore. How do you think that is going to go over? Also, we have to find a way to get Kikyo to leave him alone, or him to leave her."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" A deep, angry voice questioned behind her, sending chills down her spine.

Miroku finally stood up after having been hit and dragged by Sango, but he didn't know whose side to take on this one. He slowly backed away from them watching as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Sango's took on a hardened stare.

Sango was the first to speak, but it came out as cold as his had been deep.

"What does it matter if we were, Inuyasha? You didn't even try being nice to the new girl, then ran off, no doubt to find your slut of a girl friend."

"Sango, I told you not to call her that!!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend clenching his hands into fists.

"Since when did I take orders from you?! I'm not another one of you stupid 'followers' Inuyasha!" Sango yelled back, rising up on her toes. Even still, after she did that, she was still about six inches shorter then him.

Sango was Inuyasha's only girl friend as they had known each other for years, and that was the only reason that she wasn't taken advantage of by the other males in the school. Her body had almost a perfect hour glass figure to it and it was easy to see with most of the close she wore. A small hand came out of no where as she slapped him across the face.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words which didn't happen very often. A low growl emitted from his throat and she pushed him in the shoulders, not even knocking him back an inch, but stopping his growl. She had never hit him before meaning she was really upset with him, but why? He hadn't done anything, had he?

"You try finding another girl who will be with me and not just like me because I'm the captain of the football team or because of my looks!"

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes before speaking to him.

"And you think that Kikyo likes you for other reasons? It's completely cliché for the captain of the football team to go out with the captain of the cheerleading squad, and that's exactly what you're doing!"

" Kikyo's different, Sango!"

"How, Inuyasha? How?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him. "She cheats on you, she gives her body to even the lowest of guys, she wears the tiniest clothing, she's not a virgin, she's isn't giving anything to you, but a pain in the ass!!!!"

"Hello Sango" Kikyo spoke up in a snake like voice showing she had heard everything.

"Speak of the Devil!" Sango yelled throwing her hands up in the air and walking back a few steps. "Man, Kikyo, didn't anyone ever tell you how to wear perfume?"

"Or how to dress?" Miroku stepped in with narrowed eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't care what you think and Sango… At least I can dress with class. I only care what my Inu-baby thinks."

"Class is not letting half your boobs flop out of your shirt!" Yelled Sango as she stepped forward and put her face only inches from Kikyo.

"Get away from her Sango."

"Inuyasha, stop telling me what to do!" Sango yelled at him grabbing a lock of hair and pulling on it.

"What do you think you're doing bitch?" Kikyo questioned, shoving Sango backwards.

"What am I doing, Kikyo? You want to know what I'm doing." Sango stepped back shaking her head, acting as though she had given up. Just before her back was completely turned, Sango spun around with a fist raised hitting Kikyo square in the nose.

Kikyo screamed and clutched her nose just as Inuyasha gave off a yowl of anger, coming towards Sango with clenched fists. Girls were surrounding Kikyo within seconds and taking her to the office, while both girls and guys held Inuyasha back as Sango and Miroku walked away.

Sango let out a relaxed sigh as they reached the nearest drinking fountain and rushed over to it. Her hand had been dripping blood all the way there, leaving a trail that anyone could follow. Miroku held the button down as she washed off her hand and then took a sip of water while she dried her hands on her pants.

"Kami that felt good." Sango finally said after a long period of silence.

Both of them hadn't said anything until now and Miroku let out a laugh, breaking the tension in the air as they sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"It looked good! I've wanted to do that since she cheated on Inuyasha the first time, but I would never hit a lady." Miroku spoke earnestly. "Not to mention, Inuyasha would have ripped my head off."

"Yes, well. I can hit a girl and I'm glad I did. I've wanted to do that from the moment I met her." Sango spat out those words as if there were poison placed upon them.

"Which one of you hit the slut?"

Sango was the first to look up from her stinging hand to answer the cold voice, but was taken back when she saw who it belonged too.

"Kagome…" ( I was going to stop here but I decided not to XD )

Kagome stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"I did." Sango answered her holding up her hand for the girl to see.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, looking over it as a grin slowly rose onto her plump lips. Blue eyes flicked to Sango's face before she pressed against the small cut on her hand.

"Ow!" Sango drew her hand away from Kagome and looked at the cut there that had been missed. Her eyes went back to Kagomes face, seeing the growing smile there, and questions arose in lines of confusement. "What?"

" It looks like you got the first hit. That's what I wanted to do."

Sango laughed and threw her head back, she was starting to like this new girl.

"It seems we aren't the only ones who hate Kikyo." Miroku announced before slowly standing up, exceeding about six inches taller then Kagome.

" I don't know her so I can't technically hate her, but from what I do know of her," Kagome paused and winked at both of them. "I know I wont like her even if I tried."

"Funny thing is, we used to be best friends, Kikyo and I. Then she turned all… well, girly." Sango shrugged as Miroku helped her up to her feet.

Sango was only an inch taller then Kagome, but their height difference made up in their looks. Kagome had very defined curves along her body, making almost a perfect hour-glass figure, while Sango was slightly smaller in every aspect. One had lightening stricken blue eyes, while the other had creamy chocolate browns, but both of their hair was the same length and color. They could actually be mistaken for sisters.

Miroku's eyes began drifting down Kagome's body, letting them rest upon her plump breast and delicate figure, but this lasted only a second as Sango turned crimson and Kagome's face burned with rage. Sango went to slap the pervert across the face, but Kagome beat her to it. There was a loud thud that was heard from Kagome's fist connecting with the dome of Miroku's head and he was once again on the floor.

"Stupid hentai!" Kagome yelled at him from where she stood over him.

Sango's mouth hung open as she watched the rage come from this girl next to her but it quickly turned into a smirk before she patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"You beat me to it this time." Sango teased before helping Miroku to his feet as the bell rang for first period.

"Where is your first class?"

"Uh… I have English first." Kagome stated looking down at a small slip of paper.

"Oh, well. I have History which is on the other side of the building from English and Miroku is in that class with me."

"Don't worry about me, Sango. I'm not the type of girl that gets lost or picked on easily." With that Kagome turned on her heel and walked off in a different direction from both of them, letting her bag bounce against her hip and rest on her right shoulder.

"Kami, she is beautiful!" Miroku exclaimed as he stood from the floor once again.

Sango turn swiftly on her toes before her palm connected with Miroku's cheek and he looked at her amazed for a second while his hand rubbed his red cheek.

"I swear, if you touch her, or any other girl the rest of today! You won't be a man when you wake up tomorrow!!!" Sango yelled at him and stormed off in the direction of her class, missing the scared to death look on the monks face and his hands going down to the very spot she was talking about.

Miroku ran forward to catch up to Sango before speaking swiftly about the first period classes.

"Uh, Sango my love."

"Don't call me that, and what?"

"You do know that Miss Kagome isn't the only one with English as their first class, correct?"

Sango stopped in mid step causing Miroku to run into her, but when he looked at her face he almost died laughing. Her eyes were wide with shock and her hands slowly curled into fists.

"Miroku! How many English classes are there in this school?" Sango questioned desperately.

"There are only two English classes Sango."

"Okay well… so there is a fifty, fifty chance that she will be in the other class…" Sango took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, closing her eyes for effect. "What do you think?"

"Don't count on it." Miroku spoke softly thinking about the stories they would hear during break.

"**_How dare you!!! You stupid son of a !!!"_**

Author's note: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I'll finish the next one really quickly, okay?

: Thanks for sticking with me from the first chapter and I hope you stay with me through out this entire story. Thanks again! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Your Loving and Crazy Writer,

RuCla Aravel


	3. Fighting Into the Hospital

_**Chapter Three: Fighting into the Hospital**_

Kagome walked down the hallway letting her hips swing to their full extent so she could walk comfortably down the almost deserted hallway. How could she have been so stupid? She had gone up and talked to the two of the four people that she didn't want anything to do with and had a conversation with them!!!

_"Kami, how stupid can I get?" _Kagome growled to herself, clenching her fists and feeling the warmth of power encircle her fingers._ "I don't want any friends… That's a lie… I **can't** have any friends."_

A deep sigh pushed its way out of Kagome's lungs, letting her frustration flow with it, leaving her feeling depressed.

_"They would just get hurt..."_

The warmth that had once comforted her fingers was now gone and she smirked liking the feeling of control. Kagome loved being able to summon her miko powers at any point or time that she needed, but more then that, she loved knowing how to control them. She could do anything, and no one could stop her, but she had promised her father that she would use them for good.

Her father… Oh how she missed him. The man who could sing like an angel, and comfort her to the deepest parts of her soul with the tiniest words there were, but yet they meant so much. A man who protected his family with his life, never letting them get hurt or feel sorrow for anything. That was what it had come too, and it was all her fault.

Kagome growled again and slammed through the shut door of the office, letting it bang against the wall and rattle as it hung there. Slow footsteps followed as her legs carried her into the quiet room, not noticing the worried glance from the secretary.

"You must be Higurashi, Kagome."

"Yes, ma'am." Kagome spoke with a tone of respect as she had been taught and she watched as the words put an immediate smile on the woman's face.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. Call me Mrs. Hinderson or Tammy."

"Yes, Mrs. Hinderson."

Tammy smiled before slowly rising out of her chair to hold out her hand over the counter for Kagome to take. Kagome grabbed the hand gently, as she did with all females, and watched as Tammy made her way around the counter over to her. Tammy's hand stretched out, offering a chair before taking the one next to it.

"You know, Kagome. Do you mind if I call you that? You already have quite the reputation here."

"No, Mrs. Hinderson, I don't mind, but if you don't mind me asking… How would I have a reputation here? I just moved here and no one knows anything about me."

"Oh, how wrong you are, but you know that don't you. You know that you were just lying to me, and it doesn't bother you, does it? I was talking about your sister, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Ma'am, I think you are terribly mistaken. All of my family is dead. I'm a foster child living at the Higurashi shrine. "

"Don't you find if funny that the shrine has the same last name that you do?"

"Mrs. Hinderson, I already know the answer to that question as I too thought about it for a long time before now currently living there."

"And what would the answer to that question be, may I ask?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi, great-great-grand-daughter of none other then Taketo Higurashi. Who built that shrine to protect and serve the people of Tokyo, being their guide, mentor, and friend. That is who I am and _why _that shrine carries the same last name that I hold as my own maiden name." Kagome finished this with a slight demanding note in her voice. She sat taller in her seat after stating that one proud fact about her and a smile graced over her perfectly plump, pink lips. That was the _one_ thing she was proud of and not afraid to admit it.

Tammy was speechless and it was written in her eyes, but her face still held the pleasant touch to it that it had when Kagome had first walked in. There was a slight nod of approval before they were both torn away from the moment by clapping of unnoticed hands.

"Bravo, Mrs. Higurashi, bravo. Now, if you would please step into my office, I would like a brief conversation with you before I send you off to your class, and the beginning of your first day." A male spoke from the doorway of another office, which Kagome assumed was the principal's office.

Kagome stood gracefully, bowing to Tammy, before grabbing her backpack and walking swiftly towards the male and bowing her head in greeting as she passed by. She stood at least ten inches shorter then him, meaning he was in the six foot range, and she felt like a dwarf until her backside hit one of the nicely cushioned chairs presented for her.

The male said something quick to Tammy before walking back into the room and shutting the door. As he made his way over to the desk Kagome watched as he pulled at his tie, loosening it from its current state.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am, Mrs. Higurashi. I apologize if my … untidiness disturbs you, but quite frankly… I hate ties, and not to mention, I am not a very organized man."

"Sir, I already know your name, and I also know that you are the principal of this school. It must be an honor to be the head of such a fine estate."

The male almost burst out laughing at the choice of words she used in those two sentences that she had said and he quickly shook his head.

"My dear Kagome, this is nothing but a very well established high school. Not an estate, but of course if that is what you think of it, then I am flattered. How is it you know my name and my rank?"

Kagome smiled brilliantly at the man who sat before her, enjoying the look of unease that rested in his eyes from her statement. Slowly she raised her hand from where is linked with the other in her lap and pointed with a delicate finger at the plaque on his desk.

"Mr. Sakata, principle of Ooka Muran High School." Kagome read off of the plaque as the smile on Mr. Sakata's lips widened.

"Ah yes, I always seem to forget about that. Please Kagome call me Max, as I hate being formal as well. Oh and Tammy, or Mrs. Hinderson, prefers to be called Tammy as well. I think you will find it is much easier then Mrs. and Mr."

Kagome nodded politely and waited for him to continue.

"Now, Kagome, I need you to be completely honest with me and tell me about your family that currently goes to this school."

She hadn't been expecting that, and Kagome clearly showed her expression on her face. Her eyes widened and her whole body stiffened as she sat before this seemingly harmless man.

"I… She…" Kagome couldn't hold it from him and slowly spoke to him, revealing everything from her past and present time.

* * *

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome!" called the female teacher from the front of the class.

People's heads turned, looking for the unknown name. They had been at this school for half a year and had never heard that name. When their eyes rested on an empty desk murmurs spread like wild fire through the class, only to be silenced by the slam of mahogany doors.

Inuyasha was the first to notice the figure but it didn't register in his mind at first as he was completely transfixed by the beauty of this angel. Curves shaped in a perfect hour glass and hair dark as the midnight sky, retreating down to her lower back, falling over her shoulder. His eyes darted around the room and he had to suppress the growl that pressed against the deepest part of his chest, as he saw that other males had their eyes hungrily glancing over the goddess's body.

"Ah, right on time. You must be Kagome Higurashi." Spoke the teacher with a over powering voice of confidence.

"Yes Ma'am." Kagome's voice was soft and delicate, a voice known as her respectful tone and it was well known among elder members that she knew.

Inuyasha just about fell out of her chair as he heard the words slide off her tongue like sugar laced ramen. His jaw relaxed, but he didn't let it drop as he felt the piercing gaze of his girlfriend on his back, causing all his muscles to tense. (It was the only thing I could come up with that wasn't drug related and that Inuyasha is completely obsessed with.)

"Well, at least one member of this class has respect for their elders. I greatly appreciate that in a student. Please, Mrs. Higurashi, take your seat in front of Mr. Takashi. Inuyasha, raise your hand!"

Inuyasha did as directed and watched as the goddess flinched from the bitches words. He had always hated this teacher in particular, but now, for making this beautiful being flinch, he wanted to rip her head off. His eyes shifted over the angel as she walked towards him with her head down, looking at the floor, so he could not see her eyes.

Inuyasha cursed to himself for wanting to look at the one thing that had made him fall for his current girlfriend, Kikyo. He had completely lost all trail and train of thought about her when his eyes rested upon the beauty that slid her way into the seat ahead of him. His fingers had been resting over the back of the chair and he quickly drew them back, as if shocked, as her body brushed against them.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha, the male behind you, will be helping you the rest of this week. He will ask you questions and you visa versa to make sure that you completely understand where this class is at the moment. Although he is a pain in the buttocks, he is one of my best students, so please take advantage of this opportunity." With that the teacher continued down the list ignoring the whisperings around the class room.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath to calm his thoughts and his nostrils were filled with the delicate fragrance of vanilla and jasmine flowers, clouding his mind of anything but her silky black hair before him.

"What was your name again angel?" Inuyasha questioned in a sultry voice that usually melted the heart of any girl.

Slowly Inuyasha watched as she turned and flung her hair over her shoulder. Bangs split slightly, showing only a portion of her forehead, gracing over her eyelids softly introducing her eyes. Those eyes of ocean blue rain water that stung his soul so deeply he thought he would never feel again, but it was clear that she didn't feel the same way as she smiled slightly and tilted her head. She was calm. Too calm for Inuyasha's taste, and he could tell that he hadn't captured her heart, like every other girl, who had heard the words he had spoken to this goddess.

"You want to know my name, sugar?" Kagome replied in a voice that was silky smooth and full of lust.

Kagome's eyes shone with amusement, but they were glazed as though she really was transfixed by him. This confused him, her mix of emotions, why couldn't her eyes just pick one and leave it at that? Inuyasha was greatly mistaken though when he watched her eyes grow hard and rough like icy fire.

Kagome leaned forward letting her breasts rest on his desk and her lips part slightly. Inuyasha obediently leaned toward her as though he was being pulled by a leash, but his eyes widened when she glared at him and whispered so low that only his hanyou ears would have been able to hear.

"Did you already forget that I threw your ass into the lockers? Or are you trying to make up for that?" Kagome seethed at him with poison dressed in every word.

Inuyasha snapped from his dream and glared back at her, the light from above making his eyes look as though they had flashed silver. His ears pinned on his head as he leaned closer to her so his mouth was only centimeters from her ear. He smiled when her body tensed, but she didn't move so he continued.

"Maybe your movements in the hallway gave me a hard on, and I want more from you. I like a girl who's tough and can manhandle a guy better then he can do to her." His voice was low and even sultrier then it had been before, which surprised even himself, and he smirked as he saw goose bumps rise on her flawless skin.

"How dare you, you stupid, son of a bitch!" Kagome growled at him.

Shocked beyond what he had been for a couple of years, Inuyasha leaned back in his seat looking her as though she was a swan on the shore of a pond that had just turned into a porcupine.

Kagome had spoken those words loud enough for the people around them to hear and they were all staring at them now, leaving Inuyasha to feel uneasy. His hands continued to clench and unclench repeatedly under his desk as he stared back at her.

"I am **_not_** a piece of meat that you can have served to you on a silver platter! Maybe next time you can try and think with your head, and **_not_** your dick, and then I'll possibly listen." Kagome was quick with her words and they stung like a knife tearing through Inuyasha's skin.

"You stupid wench, can't you take a joke? You better watch it or what I said to you earlier is going to be the smallest things on your list to worry about. I won't be the only coming after you." Inuyasha growled in warning.

Kagome's eyes squinted at him and looked him up and down for a second as if measuring him to her and she snorted. Her hands had fuzziness about them and Inuyasha realized that she was greatly trying to suppress her miko powers at the time.

"Puppy, you can't do anything more to me then what has already happened." She stated simply before turning around and leaving the conversation to hang in the air.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened. This wench wasn't even a tad bit scared of him, or completely falling head over heals for him. The only other girl who was like this was Sango, but she was like a sister to him so it didn't matter. He somewhat admired her daring but at the same time, it enraged him to see her throw away his advice to her. He didn't give advice to just anyone and this girl had transfixed him twice in twenty minutes! That was a record. The most times Kikyo had ever done that to him were three and they were spread out in a matter of years! Who was this girl?!

Silent glances were being thrown at him and he quickly silenced them all with a devilish glare and smirked at the affect he had upon the student body. Slowly he did a sultry turn to glance at his girl friend, but glared when he saw her making lust filled faces at the male next to her. A growl rose from his throat as her hand slid off her desk and moved to massage a part of his leg that was very close to his crotch.

"So she really is a slut, wow, guess you got competition." Kagome dared to interrupt his train of thought of this wench that he called a girlfriend.

"Shut up, you stupid wench! You don't know what you're saying!" Growled Inuyasha, as he spun in his seat to glare into the blue eyes of the devil, but they were not filled with discuss as they had been.

"You need to keep her inline. Put a collar on her or something." Kagome was teasing him now but it didn't help.

Inuyasha liked the fact that she was trying to lighten the mood, but at the same time he wanted to strangle her for speaking about his Kikyo like that. As he gazed into her blue eyes a settling feeling of reassurance rested upon him and he let out a sigh of frustration before looking away from her and not saying another word. He would have a few choice words to say to Kikyo after their class ended.

* * *

(WARNING: Inuyasha has a very, very big potty mouth in this section!)

Sango watched eagerly as the clock struck fifteen after and her legs sprung from their current position under the desk. Pain jolted through her left leg as she ran out of the mahogany doors and down the hallway towards the god tree out side of the school.

Miroku was hot on her tail yelling her name and telling her to slow down but to no prevail. She had set her mind on something and there was no changing it, as always, she was concerned about what had happened between Inuyasha and one of his rivals, but this time it was more about the rival then anything else.

Sango slid around a corner and pushed through the metal doors letting out a long thread of hot air when she saw that Inuyasha was sitting up in one of the branches.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha growled down to her, and rolled his eyes when Miroku showed up behind her.

Sango strode over to the base of the tree, not even slightly winded from her rampage through the school. Quickly her rump was planted down on the grass and she looked up at Inuyasha with a glare before speaking to him threatening.

"If you don't get down here I'm going to start thinking your looking at my boobs!"

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted at her, but nonetheless jumped down from the branch and sat down between his two friends.

"What got stuck up your butt?" Miroku questioned breathing a portion heavier then normal.

Inuyasha ignored him and Sango watched as he dug through Miroku's backpack for something to eat. Her eyes rolled when he pulled out a cup of ramen and he greedily ate it before she could take three more bites of her bagel that she always ate during their fifteen minute break.

"Well, are you going to answer me buddy?"

"Miroku leave him a lone! You have food to eat, don't you?" Sango questioned him before kicking him in the shin and glancing at Inuyasha in time to see his nod of approval.

_"So, something did happen, but what I wonder… I could be either the new girl, Kagome… or it could be his slut of a girlfriend, Kikyo."_

Sango decided to take her chances and shrugged lightly before sending another question out in the air, just as Miroku was about to reply to her questions before.

"So is your slut of a girlfriend going to be joining us?"

Miroku shut his mouth suddenly very interested in the conversation about to take place, but he seemed to be even more intrigued when his best friend tensed at the mention of Kikyo.

"No that stupid bitch won't be joining us. Why would I want that wench around me anyways? All she is is the slutiest, bitch, of a whore in the world that I know."

Sango smirked and took another bite of her bagel, but her eyes widened when she saw the door shut and a girl walk through the doors. Her breasts were falling out of the cloth that spoke the words, "bite me", across the chest. Her shirt stopped just below her boobs, showing her belly button ring that hung against her flat stomach and her skirt was so short that if she bent over you could see the string of her thong in her ass.

"Now is that anyway to talk about you girlfriend, Inu-baby?"

Inuyasha stiffened, but when the last words fell from her mouth he stood and spun in one fluid motion to look at her with eyes that were coated lightly with a mist of red.

"Girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND?! Is that what you call yourself Kikyo!? Is it? Because that is sure as hell NOT what I see before me now!" Inuyasha yelled down at her and growled as her one of her hooker boot heals clicked on the ground in annoyance.

Sango stood dropping the last bite of her bagel on her backpack and getting ready to step in the middle of this fiasco that had taken over their break in the matter of five seconds. She watched as Miroku did the same and pulled at his slightly baggy pants, rolling her eyes before directing her attention back on Inuyasha and the wench.

"How dare you speak to me like this Inuyasha Takashi?! I am the one good thing that has ever happened in your life and you're this close." Kikyo held up her hand showing a sliver of space between her thumb and index finger. "To loosing this **_GOOD_** thing and the goddess body that I know you want to be inside of!"

Inuyasha growled as she spat those words at him and Sango wrinkled her nose hearing the last bit of information. Who would want to be inside of her? She wasn't pure by any means and Sango laughed when Inuyasha spoke her thoughts.

"Why would anyone want to have sex with you Kikyo? You're not clean in any way! I don't want used trash that has been working the side of the rode and this entire school!!! So **_WHY_** would I want you?!" Inuyasha threw the words back at her and grinned when he saw the outraged look on her face.

"Because I'm the best bedding that you could ever get!!"

"I _DON'T WANT_ to have my penis in your whore hole!!! Don't you get it? **_I DON'T WANT YOU!_** Especially, after you have been handling Estivan!" Inuyasha yelled, shocking everyone there.

"Ewe, you were rubbing you're cousins dick?!" Sango shouted, utterly disgusted by this.

She wasn't able to hold her tongue after the information she had received in the last couple of minutes and she had to let her comments free. Sango finally realized that Inuyasha was clenching his hands together so hard that his claws were now digging wholes in his hands and blood droplets were forming on the ground beneath them.

"Stay out of this, bitch! Inuyasha why would I do that to you? I don't even like Estivan, not to mention he is my COUSIN!!!" Kikyo yelled the last part after glaring at Sango.

"Though that still doesn't stop you does it? Kami, Kikyo, I don't even know why I got involved with you! You're no where near the type of girl I have in mind!" Inuyasha let out a long breath, explaining this to her.

"Uh I know why you did." Miroku stated but was quickly shut out again.

"Shut it monk, and you!" Kikyo pointed a glowing finger into Inuyasha's face showing just how angry she was. "At least I don't flirt with girls who sit in front of me or watch them continuously as they walk back to their desk! Especially the new girls! You just have to have every girl drooling over you don't you!"

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha choked on her name after what Kikyo had said.

Sango watched Inuyasha's reaction and made a mental note to ask him about it later but right now wasn't the time.

* * *

"Kikyo, don't you walk away from me in the middle of a fight!" Inuyasha ran through the metal doors, denting one of them in his haste to finish this fight now and forever. "Obviously you don't look at girls, otherwise you would be lesbian and you have done of damn well good job of proving that your not! No, I don't have to have every girl drooling over me, but you have to have that with every guy! You just love the attention, don't you?!"

"Only because you won't give me the type of sexual attention I want or need!" Screamed Kikyo sending a flash of black light at him, but it hit a wall and bounced off into a freshman, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, so you admit it! You bitch, get your tight ass back here and pull the stick out of it so I can talk to you, wench!" Inuyasha raced in front of her, stopping her rampage, and causing a circle to form around them from the interested people listening in.

"Anything else I say you will turn down!"

"Oh don't turn it back on me, watch my beautiful, slut of a girlfriend." Inuyasha turned in a circle with his arms raised and his voice grew louder for all to hear. "All of the males here, I'm not looking for a fight with you, but I would like to know the truth of this slut here! Who all has had her for their own in a bed, on a counter, on the floor, grass, it doesn't matter! Raise your hands!"

A second past before multiple hands were raised and Kikyo screamed in protest while Inuyasha lowered his hands and smirked at her. He watched as Kikyo ran towards him and pulled him into a deep kiss gaining multiple ooh's from the audience. His body seemed to freeze and his mind went fuzzy for a brief second, letting him loose all thought and his eyes glazed over.

Yelling could be heard from somewhere out in the crowd just as Inuyasha started to kiss Kikyo back. She had him in her grasp and she wasn't letting go.

**_"Inuyasha! Wake up, snap out of it! Kikyo, you bitch!"_**

The transfixation was broken as Kikyo was torn from him and Inuyasha found himself sitting on the floor looking up into the skirt of Kikyo, the other figure blocked by her big ass. He sat there for a second trying to figure out what had happened but nothing would register correctly. His thoughts were interrupted by a fierce voice cutting through the gasps and murmurs.

"How dare you use your miko powers to transfix and poison a males mind! You know that is wrong, so why do you do it!!! If he doesn't love you then he doesn't love you!!! That ISN'T going to change and no love spell or poison is going to hold that for all eternity, you stupid wench!"

"Stay out of this Sango! This is between me and my boyfriend and no bitch is going to get in the way of me shoving it up his tight ass and watching with enjoyment as he cringes in pain like the mutt he is!!! So who is the wench now, bitch? Why don't you take you skinny little ass and go have Miroku shove his dick in it!" Kikyo yelled back at Sango just as Miroku showed up.

Inuyasha watched for a second as Miroku's face turned a cherry red, before anger replaced it. Miroku helped him to his feet and held him up for a second as he tried to regain his balance from what had just happened. Sango wasn't going to be able to stand up to Kikyo alone, she didn't have the ability to, but Inuyasha could feel his mind battling with helping Kikyo or one of his best friends. She had transfixed him, again. A whistle blew in the background signaling for them all to break it up, but it wasn't working.

"Leave her alone Kikyo and why don't you pick on someone your own size, like the scum of your cousins dick." Kagome spoke daringly and Inuyasha gulped seeing Kikyo's face turn bright red, as the black aura around her grew, so she could shove her opponent back into the crowd.

"Fine, if you wont back out, then maybe this will stop you!" Sango yelled as a black ball flew at Sango.

Kagome screamed as she flew her own white flash to counter it, but part of it still hit Sango, sending her flying back into the wall. Kagome watched as the girl slumped to the ground with her eyes closed and her body went completely limp.

Everyone's face turned to look back at the miko's realizing that this battle had just begun. Both began to grow their aura's until they touched and tried to over throw the other.

Inuyasha looked to where Sango had fallen and Miroku was already by her side trying to wake her up. The rage in his mind over whelmed him and red blurred his vision as he saw Kikyo shove Kagome back a few feet.

The white aura coming from Kagome shone like the sun for a brief second before she moved her body to throw the energy at Kikyo. The crowd gasped as Kikyo was sent backward a few feet, tripping on her hooker boots, and landing on her knees to look up at Kagome.

Inuyasha wanted to run over to Kagome and hug her for what she was doing, but she would probably kill him if he tried and she wasn't finished with Kikyo yet, that much was obvious. His golden eyes flashed red again but they were beginning to calm seeing who had the better ability and he smirked in amusement.

"Forget it Kikyo, where I come from there are monsters from hell that fight better then you." Kagome seethed down at Kikyo as she slowly stood.

"I am from hell! I'm the best you'll ever go up against!" Kikyo threw a ball of black aura at Kagome who blocked it with her white.

"Don't you know that good always prevails? Or did you skip over those movies as a kid and go straight to sucking you fathers dick?!" Kagome stepped forward and threw a fist into Kikyo's face who stumbled backwards only to be pushed forward by the crowd back into Kagome.

Kikyo slapped Kagome across the face and dug her nails into the skin, tearing it. Her other hand wrapped around Kagome's arm, trying to bring it down across her knee but she pulled away, shoving Kikyo into the wall.

"Kikyo look out!" Someone yelled from the crows as Kagome's fist raced toward her.

There was a loud thud as Kagome's fist connected with concrete, creating a whole in the wall, as she had used a slight bit of miko power. When they all realized what had happened, Kikyo was already behind Kagome, planting a boot in the small of her back, sending her flying into the wall with a bone rattling crack, making the viewers flinch.

Kagome turned around and blood tickled down her forehead, but she ignored it and went after Kikyo again. Her arms wrapped around the slut's waist as she tackled her to the floor and another crack sounded before Kagome punched Kikyo repeatedly in the face, chest, ribs, and stomach. This only lasted for a brief second though as Kikyo used her miko powers to throw Kagome off of her and back into the wall.

Another crack was heard and Inuyasha growled loudly enough for everyone to hear, making them shut up for a brief second, but when they realized he had only growled then they began yelling and hollering their bets and advice to both personnel but mainly Kikyo. She was using her miko powers in everything she did, while Kagome was mainly using her own strength.

"That's cheating" Someone else had seen it. There hadn't been a fight this intense for a long time and no one wanted to stop it, but at the same time they didn't want it to continue either.

Inuyasha looked back to Sango and Miroku, but realized that they had disappeared and Inuyasha gave him a silent approval, remembering to tell him in person later on. His attention was brought back as a scream of pain was heard followed by a gut turning gun fire of bone breaking.

Kagome pulled away from Kikyo's grasp and clutched her left arm before going after Kikyo at full speed. Her right arm cut across Kikyo's face, planting a firm uppercut to her ribs, and swiping her feet out from under her.

Kagome now stood over Kikyo, but quickly placed a foot on her neck, glaring down at her in pain and anger.

"Do you yield?" Kagome questioned through gritted teeth.

"I will never yield to you!" Kikyo yelled.

"Then you're just stupid." Kagome stated before bringing her whole body down on Kikyo's stomach and people flinched as another jolt of bone marrow splitting could be heard.

Kikyo screamed for a brief second before blacking out and letting her body fall limp. Kagome struggled to stand on her own, but when she had she spoke loud enough for all those there to hear.

"That's for breaking my arm, bitch."

Cheers erupted from the crowd along with groans as bets had been lost and others won, but as soon as they had started they stopped and the crowd scattered leaving Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the principal to stand in the hallway.

Inuyasha's eyes moved to Kikyo's face where there was a visible bruise already forming, but his eyes quickly went to Kagome in worry. His hand reached out to her when he saw that she was loosing her balance, but he quickly retracted it as he knew she wouldn't want his help.

A hand on Inuyasha's shoulder made him jump, but when he saw the eyes of the principal she just shrugged and looked back to Kagome. Max bent down checking Kikyo's vital signs before looking up at Kagome and then motioning for Inuyasha to help her.

"Get her to the office." Max demanded and picked Kikyo up from her area on the floor ignoring the blood that was covering the floor from both girls.

Inuyasha moved towards Kagome and reached out to her, but wasn't surprised when she hit his hands away and began walking on her own. He watched her walk and saw blood dripping from her right hand from where Kikyo had scratched her and the bone had broken threw her skin. A light growl sounded from him causing Kagome to tense and turn to look at him, but the turn made her loose her balance from loss of blood and head trauma.

"Let me help you." Inuyasha stated as he grabbed her and pulled her to him, holding her up and helping her stand. "Its least I can do from helping me the way you did."

"I didn't do it for you." Kagome spoke, but her words lost their edge as they came out weak and beaten down.

"Oh, then what did you do that for? You beat the shit out of her!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Kagome pulled away from him and began walking again.

"I've wanted to hit her for so many years now and I finally go the chance. You and that other girl, just gave me the extra reason to beat the living shit out of her and send her ass back to the never ending black pit that I was in for a couple of months." Kagome staggered and Inuyasha raced forward but she pushed off the wall and moved away from him. "I'm going back to class."

"Oh, no your not, you're going straight to the office like Max said. Look at your arm Kagome, your bone is partly sticking out. What the hell do you mean that you've wanted to do that for 'so many years', you just met her."

Inuyasha flinched as choked laughing came from Kagome. There was water in her lungs, or worse, blood.

"If only you knew my past with her… but that is a long, long story." Kagome lied as her eyes looked over her arm, "Meh, that can be easily fixed. I heal quickly." Kagome knew that the explanation would only take a few works, but she didn't want to deal with it.

"That is not something 'easily fixed' Kagome!" Inuyasha growled at her but it wasn't mean, and it wasn't angry, just frustrated.

Kagome staggered again and reached out for something to grab but her hand didn't connect with anything. Inuyasha took two long strides and he was by her side holding her up, realizing that she was excepting his help.

Inuyasha smirked, but noticed that she was keeping her head down and he quickly pulled her closer to him, holding his arm around her waist. He jumped lightly when a snort sounded from her.

"I'm letting you help, but don't start acting like you're my friend."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he removed his arm from her waist and just held her arms, until her knees buckled. His arms quickly moved around her waist and she groaned in pain before he picked her up off the ground and carried her the rest of the length down the hallway. Her body was tense, but she didn't protest as her breathing was coming out short and sharp.

"You better not tell anyone... Otherwise, I'll have to beat the shit out of you."

"Don't worry, I don't want them getting idea's... Plus, you couldn't take me on."

"You want to bet?" Growled Kagome, only causing her to cough.

"Maybe later." Inuyasha smirked and chuckled as he felt her determined nod and her head fall limp against his chest. Serine's sounded outside of the school and he knew that they both would be in the hospital.

* * *

Kagome woke to the methodic beeping of her heart monitor to her right and she slowly came to realization that she was in a hospital bed, but why? Her eyes seemed heavy and the beeping of the monitor matched that of the pounding headache that scourged through her brain.

Her eyes shifted around the room, not daring to move her head, but as her eyes adjusted to the bright whiteness of the room, a new pain could be felt in her left arm and her right moved across her body only to grab that of a cast, causing it all to flow back to her.

**_"Oh right, I beat the shit out of that slut Kikyo. Damn it, how long have I been in here? Where is Kikyo? How's Sango?" _**

Questions flowed through her head as a nurse entered the room and attended to the bed on her left, but she went unnoticed by Kagome until she was infront of her.

"Hello miss, how are you feeling?"

"I have a massive headache and my arm is throbbing like crazy." Kagome explained, closing her eyes for affect and to block out the light.

"I'll see what I can do." The nurse began to leave before Kagome called her back asking other questions.

"Ma'am, do you know how long I've been in here?"

"Of course miss. You've been under for two days, this would have been the third. Anything else?"

"Yes actually. Where is the… er… Kikyo and do you know about Sango?" Kagome asked mentioning the girl who she hated and the other who had tried to help her.

"Kikyo would be the girl to your left, correct? She hasn't woken yet and isn't expected to for a few more days. You two got in some fight eh? And Sango I'm assuming is the girl who we left back at the school for her parents to pick her up. She was directed to go home and rest for a week before going back to school. Both of you miko's are very, very powerful and even just that small hit to Sango's body took a big toll on her. I'll go get your medication now." With that the nurse left, her shoes squeaking slightly on the tiled floor leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

**_"Three days?! I've been out of school for three days?! That is insane, I've been in worse fights and I was only out for that day! I wonder when I go home. So I did take a bigger toll on Kikyo then I thought, huh? Good, that bitch disserved it and I'm actually really glad to hear that Sango is alright, but what did Inuyasha do? I don't even remember entering the office… Hmmm."_**

Kagome closed her eyes and lay there silently in her hospital bed with a polka dot robe that made her itch and a monitor that gave her a head ache until the nurse came back in, letting Kagome take a look at her for the first time.

She was an older woman, possibly in her late forty's early fifty's and she was slightly large but with a sweet, kind face and beaming eyes. Her hair was long and blonde tied back in a low ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. The tag on her nurse robes said Sandy on it and it was easy to tell that she was American and not from Japan.

Kagome watched as she unhooked the heart monitor and pushed in medication through her IV along with refilling it as it had been low before. When she finally started getting bored of watching the lady she asked for the remote to the TV and quickly changed it to adult swim where Wolf's Rain was playing.

"Is there anything else you need miss, any food or water, or ice cream?" The nurse questioned gently, as she came to Kagome's side.

"Yes actually I am really hungry and some ice cream would be nice. Do you have any cream of chicken soup?" Kagome questioned hopefully.

"How funny, that is actually our soup special today. I'll go and grab some for you then I'll bring the ice cream up later, okay?" With that she left again, leaving Kagome to herself and the TV.

* * *

**_"I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't even know this girl very well._**

_**Sango, she saved your life probably.**_

_**So! I still don't know her very well. What if she really isn't hurt that badly and I came here for nothing?**_

_**SANGO!**_

_**What?**_

_**That was rude, now nock it off and go in there and say hi. She'll be happy to see you.**_

_**Yeah, that's hard to believe.**_

_**GO!**_

_**Alright, alright…"**_

Sango walked down the busy hallways of the hospital before rounding a corner and stopping in front of a door with the number of 377 on it. Her breathing was slightly heavy as she was a little nervous, but she had to do something. She calmed herself down before griping the door knob and slowly turning it so she was standing in the door way.

"Kagome, are you in there?"

"Yup, come on in."

Slowly Sango finished pushing the door open and stepped into the room, shutting the door softly behind her. When she turned around, she had to suppress a gasp from escaping her lips when she saw the state Kagome was in.

She was sitting, but her face was completely bruised and cut up. Stitches traced across her right cheek and along her forehead, while twelve more were on her right arm. Kagome's other arm was in a soft cast and very swollen along with bruises tracing her arm from finger tip to shoulder.

"Oh, hey Sango! How are you? How's your head?" Kagome questioned eagerly before continuing. "Do I really look that bad?"

Sango choked on her words before she could speak. So Kagome was happy to see her, and asking how her head was, causing her to be very glad about the teddy bear and flowers she had brought her.

"I'm alright. I still have a small headache but the doctors said that should be gone in another day or two and sorry to say, but… yeah you do look that bad."

"Oh thanks…" Kagome took another bite of her ice cream before offering some to her guest. "Want some, it's actually really good?"

"Oh sure, but what about you? When do you get out of here? Oh and I brought these for you."

"Oh my gosh thanks! I love stuffed animals, don't tell anyone." She warned before continuing, "Um, I don't get out for another week and I'm already bored out of my mind." Kagome mentioned and rolled her eyes at the last part before smiling painfully at Sango.

"Oh that sucks. I'll make sure Miroku and Inuyasha stop by." Sango laughed and took a bite of Kagome's ice cream. "Speaking of Inuyasha, what is going on between you two? Kikyo mentioned something, oh where is she?"

"The slut is to my left and there is nothing going on between him and I." Kagome growled as she told the story. "I walked into English and had to sit in front of him and he mistook me for someone named Angel so I said something in a flirty tone then went really, really nasty on him, causing us to argue the rest of class."

"He called you angel?" Sango choked on her bit of Ice cream, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yeah, why, is there something important to that?" Kagome questioned, she seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"He never even called Kikyo, Angel. He only calls girls who he thinks are wonderful and look like goddesses, Angel." Sango stated with wide eyes.

"Oh shit." Kagome said simply, showing how much she didn't want that.

"Sorry, but I can't blame him. You do have one heck of a body."

Both girls looked towards the door to see Miroku step through the doorway and close it behind him softly, leaving both Kagome and Sango very happy about it.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome greeted him simply watching as Sango got up and gave him a hug.

Miroku had a silly grin on his face as she hugged him and he slid his right hand down to her backside and rubbed gently before grabbing her slightly.

"You PERVERT! Stupid HENTAI!" Sango slapped him across the face, leaving a red hand print there and tearing the card away from his hands and handing it to a laughing Kagome.

"That's from him, but I'm sure you don't want it handed to you by his cursed hand." Sango grumbled causing Kagome to laugh even harder.

"Actually that isn't from me, but this is." Miroku pulled out another card with a cupcake and handed it to her. "The other one is from someone else, not sure if they will be able to make it in or not."

Kagome smiled and took the gifts from him before slowly opening up the card and reading to herself…

**_"Dear Angel…"_**

Thanks to: Inu16Kag(for sticking with me from the beginning), Terra34, and the other three I missed which I am very sorry for because my comp is being stupid and I can't read the reviews to see who sent me them…

Thanks again and I'll update as soon as I can.

Your Crazy loving writer,

RuClaAravel


	4. Sorry I Have a Broken Arm

Hey Everyone,

I'm so sorry about not updating this… I've broken my wrist, broke my elbow, and really badly sprained my a/c joint in my shoulder… I'm recovered to be able to type a little bit so I'll try to finish the fourth chapter soon.. I'm sorry, and I'll update as soon as I can.

Your loving writer,

RuCla Aravel


End file.
